Dreamy Cherry Blossom
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto, an assassin, enjoys the taste of blood. He enjoys the site of it. His hands arm blood-stained and the memory race in his mind everyday of his past and future. Swearing, killing... pervertness
1. Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto, an assain, enjoys the taste of blood. He enjoys the site of it. His hands arm blood-stained and the memory race in his mind everyday of his past and future. When he gets into the battle there is no stopping him. But one day after discovering a hidden hotspring, he saw a beautiful creature into the water. Can she change his mind...?

My new Naruto story... ^_^

I was just thinking about Naruto being a sadistic and blah blah... So I decided to write it. I know the summary isn't good, but I hope you do enjoy... and maybe review.

**Warning: There is no spell check on my laptop, so I have to use wordpad... no mircrosoft words!**

**Story time!**

**...**

"W...hat are you?" a weak voice trembled.

Red eyes stared coldly at the almost dead body on the floor. "I am Uzumaki Naruto... a born killer" the voice said echoing.

"U...Uz...Uzuma- the voice did not get to complete its sentence.

"What a waste of time" the said Uzumaki said spitting at the body. He put his sword in the case and walked out the door smoothly.

...

The day had seemed perfect. Children were playing at the festival and the sun beamed among the Uta Ai Village. Birds drank from the ponds and dogs and cats were seen together laughing at one another. It seemed as nothing will go on.

A boy with blonde unkempt hair walked through the festival. The people stared at him in awe. They've never seen somebody such as this in their village.

"He isn't from here" one woman said scoffing.

"I know what you mean. Let's just ignore him" another woman replied.

The boy with the blonde hair knocked on a brown door twice and he stood there still.

"Who is it?" a man asked peeping through the peep hole.

"..."

"What do you want brat?" the man asked, his voice getting angry.

"Your executor" the boy said licking his lips.

The man laughter could have been heard through the door.  
>"Listen here kid, why don't you go home and bake some cake or something" the man said.<p>

He walked away, until the knock was heard again. The man eyes twitched. He ran to his door and opened it up.

"I SAID GO- the man, Siguesti, eyes opened wide as he felt something twisted in his stomach.

"You should have opened the door the first time" the blonde hair boy said chuckling.

Siguestio smirked. "So you're the one who they sent"

He gripped the younger boy by his and fling into the air.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not ready just yet to die"

The blonde hair did a back flip in the air and landed on the floor like a cat.

"So your the one they call Uzumaki Naruto. I always wanted to go up against you" Siguesti said cracking his pale knuckles.

Naruto stared at the man with dead creculean eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Siguesti gritted his yellow teeth. "I'm going to kill you for the comment!" he shouted.

He picked up a brown coffee table and threw it the young boy. He didn't bother to move.

_'Crack'_

The table broke in half.

"I see your getting a little cocky"

They stared each in the eyes. "Do you not fear me?" Naruto asked walking closer, his boots breaking the tiles as he walked.

Siguesti opened his brown eyes and stepped back. "What is this engery I'm feeling?"

Naruto was finally standing in front of him and he looked up and 8ft man.

"Just because you are bigger then me. I do not fear you, but you fear someone like me... so small... so young... who you can easily break just like that" he said.

The man back futher. "Stay away from me"

Naruto stared down at the floor his blonde bang covering his eyes. "So weakness is not tolerated"

Naruto kicked the man in his stomach with his black boots, and punched the man in the jaw.

"AHHH!"

Siguesti fell back, blood running from his noise and mouth.

"This is not even my real stranght" Naruto said icey.

Siguesti struggled to face his killer in the eyes, but he was shocked. The boy once dead blue eyes were replace with red eyes that showed so many blood lust. He screamed.

"Your faith has already been decided!"

...

"May I have one cup of ramen"

"Sure" Amina said, a chashier who worked at Ramen Paradise.

She placed a hot steamy blow of mix vegetable in front of the blonde boy.

"Thank you" he said ripping apart his chop stick.

"Hmmm.. are you visting the village?" Amina asked him.

"No... just doing a job in the village for now" the boy said smiling at the lady.

She smiled back at him. "Hope you got to complete it"

...

**._. I think this chapter was sucky... I don't know.**

**X.X **

**Please review...**


	2. Spared you for now

Thank you for the reviews. ^-^ Story ish sick... =3 and blood gore...

...

"Hmmm, looks like the whole village has been completely wiped out" Kuze, a black hair man said.

A man no older than thirty-five rubbed his beard. "Got a been a real beast to this damage"

Kuze nodded his hair. "Status reports shows, that there is no surviors. Even the children are dead" he said picking up a damaged teddy bear. "Who would do such a thing? I mean as to kill newborns, children and the woman" Kuze said trembling with anger.

Yui, the man with the beard, walked through the dismantled town. Some other ninjas in red followed along, including Kuze, who dropped the blood-stain bear to the floor. They looked around and saw stacks of bodies on the rooftop and sitting down like they weren't dead. Children were seen clutching onto their parents. The sickness thing was that, seeing newborn babies being hanged from their umbilical cords. Saizo purple eyes went wide, and some ninja vomited on the floor.

Yui face twisted as he seen the site before him. A bunch ofwere seen surronded around a table in the middle of the courtyard smiling, like nothing had happened. The only problem was that they eye sockets were ripped out their head, their intestines were wrapped around their neck and their mouth carved opened to smile.

"THAT IS JUST INHUMANE!" Saizo shouted.

"Such a human couldn't have done this... it had to been a beast sir" Kuze said.

"No... beast... only me"

The ninjas turned back around.

"I didn't even feel his presences" Kuze said shockingly.

"Who are you?" Yui said, putting a cigar in his mouth.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto" he said smiling.

"YOU DID ALL OF THIS! YOU SICK BITCH!' Kuze yelled. He pulled out his kunai knife and ran to the boy standing there. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did!

"KUZE NO!" Saizo shouted.

_'drip'_

Kuze mouth opened wide. "Ho...how...w...hen"

He felt his body go limp, and the life left his body and he fell to the floor with a thud. The ninjas backed up, except for Yui.

"He's very fast" Yui thought.

"Kuze" Saizo said the anger boiling up inside of him.

"Why did you do this?" Chyo, a young woman asked.

Naruto yuck his sword out Kuze and licked the blood from it. The ninjas shivered with fear.

"What is he?" Kiza thought.

"Mmm... yummy" Naruto said. After licking the blood from the sword, he pushed it back in Kuze.

Saizo bit his lips, making little droplets of blood hang drop from his lip.

"I was bored" he said chuckling. "I wish you guys were here to see it. Their face was priceless when I stabbed the Elder of the village. They ran in fear, and then there was the hospital. I was like hey wouldn't it be nice to hang some newborns from their cords on the streets" he said laughing.

Chyo backed up, she was scared now. "Such a little boy couldn't have possibly did all of this. He online looks sixteen" she said.

"I want to have some more fun" Naruto said, standing in between them.

Chyo and Kiza eyes opened wide. "Where did he come from?" they both said at the same time.

Saizo took out his sword and slash for Naruto neck, but he miss as Naruto jumped on his sword and stabbed a kunai knife in the middle of his head. Saizo felt to the floor screaming in pain as he ripped out the kunai knife.

"Saizo..." Yui said.

He took out some minature bombs and threw them at Naruto. They blew up on him.

"Did we get hi...

They saw a figure emerged from the smokes. "Now do you really think bombs such as those would kill me or even stop me" he said, his face in a twisted smirk.

The ninjas stepped back. "What a monster" one of them said.

Kiza started to run away. "I want to live!" she screamed.

"KIZA NOOO!" Chyo screamed after her younger sister.

Naruto stood in front and her eyes opened wide. She dropped to her knees trembling. "Please... please don't kill me. I'm only eighteen. I have my whole life to live" she said crying.

Chyo cried as she ran after her sister. "Please don't"

"How sweet" Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

He did look so innocent, but deep inside he was pure evil. Chyo appeared in front of her sister and hugged her.

Naruto turned around and saw Yui standing there. "You can't touch me" he said staring the puffing Yui with his blue eyes.

Yui went to cut him with the sword, but Naruto flicked him on the floor head, casuing him to slide on the earth. He scoffed.

"I spare your life, but you won't live for long" he said turning back around at them.

He gave them a soft, innocent smile, before disappearing.

_^_^ Review._


	3. Boy with blonde hair

**Haha! I didn't forget about this story. =) **

**Thanks for the 7 reviews!**

_**Just a recap of what happened in Chapter 2**_

_**"How sweet" Naruto said tilting his head to the side.**_

_**He did look so innocent, but deep inside he was pure evil. Chyo appeared in front of her sister and hugged her.**_

_**Naruto turned around and saw Yui standing there. "You can't touch me" he said staring the puffing Yui with his blue eyes.**_

_**Yui went to cut him with the sword, but Naruto flicked him on the floor head, causing him to slide on the earth. He scoffed.**_

_**"I spare your life, but you won't live for long" he said turning back around at them.**_

_**He gave them a soft, innocent smile, before disappearing.**_

_**Now time for the story to begin:**_

"So all of them are… dead?" an old male voice spoke.

Heads nodded.

"Third Hokage, the site of the scene was gruesome" Aoi said as she placed some pictures on the desk of the famous Hokage.

The Hokage looked at the pictures. "Chyo… Yui…" he said.

He couldn't stand to look at the pictures anymore; he pushed them afar from him. He turned his chair to look at the site of the village.

"And none lived?" he asked, his voice filled with sadness.

Aoi didn't answer; she dropped her head, letting purple hair get in her face. "I'm afraid not" she said quivering. "But Hokage, when doing the investigation when they were in the village, Yui had sent me important information containing with happened… but the letter did not come, until 5 days after his death" she said sadly.

The Hokage shook his head. "And….

"When I had read the letter, it felt as if Yui was trembling with fear. He had talked about how some of the villagers were executed, children dead… the whole village was wiped out" she said. "But as they were investigating Yui reported that a strange short boy with yellow hair came and attack them which result in the death of…" she trailed off.

Hokage eyes stared at a blue bird. "A boy with blonde hair….?"

_**Sorry for it being so short… I just want to get this story active again, before attempting to write a longer chapter. ^_^**_


	4. I hate you

Thank you for the reviews.

"I'm hungry" grumbled Naruto as he held his stomach.

"Then why don't you eat some of this" a voice said.

Naruto turned around. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked. He didn't even feel the old man chakra.

The old man, Sarutobi, gave Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto stared at the man and took the bowl from him slurping it up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your office doing paper work" Naruto said his mouth full of ramen.

He laughed. "No… Naruto you know you could be in serious trouble if they found out what you did" he said seriously.

Naruto turned around and threw the ramen bowl on the floor. "I don't care" he said his eyes sad. "I've killed many people before… and it's not like they're going to find out. I killed them all" he said smiling at the last part.

Sarutobi looked at the boy sadly. He went closer to the boy and patted him on his head. "I know your mission is over Naruto"

Naruto remained quiet as he took out a kunai and stabbed Sarutobi.

'Poof' Sarutobi was gone. "Stupid clone" he said muttering.

Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off and within 5 seconds he was gone.

=x=x=x=

"Old man I won't believe you! What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto said very angrily.

"I thought it would be a good idea" Sarutobi said smiling.

Naruto slammed his hand on the old man's desk. "You didn't even ask me; you stupid bitch!" Naruto spat.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Don't use such words"

"I don't want to join no stupid academy!" Naruto said. "I can't believe they would even let you do such a thing"

"It was best. Maybe one day you might be the next Hokage"

Naruto sat down. "Me a Hokage… a demon like me a HOKAGE" he said. He started to laugh. "No" he said serious.

"You're no demon" Sarutobi said touching his white beard. "And I think it would be a good idea. Give you some time to interact with other children."

Naruto glared at the old man. "I hate you!" he said disappearing.

**Review.**

**The reason why I am not writing longer chapters is because not much reviews. So yeah….**


	5. Go! Go! Ninja Naruto!

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Just hope I don't get any complaints about grammatical and spelling errors. =3**

**And Mizuki is in this chapter =3 But he won't be for long.**

**Chapter 5: The Day at the Academy**

The Konoha children ran around in the streets with kites in their hands. It was a sunny day in the Leaf Village; adults walked around with either groceries or toys in their hands. The shop vendors were very busy making their profits whiles there were some chunin walking around. Dogs and cats lied underneath the trees hiding from the blazing sun.

Uzumaki Naruto awoke to the sound of the Old Man's voice.

"Naruto your day at the Ninja Academy starts" Sarutobi said.

Naruto grumbled as he rolled on his side putting the green and white stripe blanket over him. The Hokage frowned at him. He rested his wrinkled hand on the boy and pushed him out of the bed. Naruto hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell!" Naruto said as he got up off the floor quickly. "Hokage I refuse to go to some stupid Ninja Academy what a bunch of kids who aren't even on my level" he said scratching his bare tan back.

"But Naruto you need to know how to interact with girls and boys your age, and know the value of team work" Hokage said sitting on the boy's bed.

Naruto glared at the old man as he pushed his fingers through his silky hair. "I don't want to do any of those things" he said sitting next to the old man. "Why'd you do it?" he asked. "After all I am way above the level of any mere genin"

"You may never know Naruto, you might just find competition" he answered him. Sarutobi patted the young boy head. "You might thank me" he replied smiling. "Now you need to get ready" the Hokage said before disappearing.

Naruto sighed as he got up off of his bed and walked to the bathroom. "Who says I have to pass the test?" he said with a smirk across his face.

=x=x=x=x=

"Welcome my young ninja's in training" a man with brownish skin said. His hair was up in a high pony tail and he had a huge scar across his nose.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" the class said.

Iruka smiled at the young children before him. "Okay as you we have at least three more days until your official Ninja exam to see if you would pass. But I would like you 'ninjas' to meet a new student who kind of joined us unexpected" he said.

Iruka pointed to a boy with blonde hair sitting at the back of the class. The class full of students turned around and was startled.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Kiba asked dramatically.

Naruto yawned. Iruka-sensei blinked at him. "Well Mr. Inuzuka… he was in here for some time now. Didn't anybody notice him?"

"No!" a pink and blonde hair girl shouted.

Iruka wiggled his finger in his ear. "Well Mr. Uzumaki please stand up so everybody could get a good look at you"

A boy with a dark brown pineapple hairstyle rested his head on the desk and muttered, "Troublesome"

Naruto stood like the teacher asked and looked at the children who found quite "strange". He sat back down.

The class then faced back to Iruka. "Okay so let's do this test shall we. I would like everybody to stand up and come to the front to do the first two tests" he said sitting at his desk.

He sat down next to a man with silver kind of whitish hair. "I know these children will do wonders" Mizuki the white hair man said.

Iruka smiled at him. "Yes they will"

Iruka looked at the class now standing to the front and he saw the blonde hair child. 'I know he of course would do very good… Uzumaki Naruto' he thought.

"Haruno Sakura come forth and transform into anybody in this room" Iruka called.

The pink hair girl who had a red ribbon on her hair came all smiley stood in front of Iruka-sensei.

She focused her chakra and huge puff of smoke surrounded her. "Transform"

After a couple seconds later there was an exact copy of Iruka standing in front of him.

He smiled. "Good job!"

"Yes I did it!" she said happy. "Did you see it Sasuke?" she asked the raven hair boy with a blue shirt on.

He ignored her. Naruto looked at the pink hair girl in disgust. 'You got to be fucking kidding me' he thought. He felt as if he was about to gag.

"Next we have Uchiha Sasuke" he said looking at his book.

The boy with raven hair came up and transformed into Iruka also.

"Good"

Sasuke smirked as he went back in line.

"Okay now Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said.

The class became silent as he Naruto went up. He had a black baggy ninja pants on with a kunai pocket holder. He wore a black t-shirt with no sleeves with a black see through fish net showing off his muscles.

'He looks cute' a shy Hyuga said as she watched the boy who was now standing in front of Iruka.

Naruto stood there and did his signs. 'Now time to fail this' he said.

There was a puff of smoke and there came out a very disturbing image of Iruka who had no nose, huge lips, swollen eyes and one ear. The class laughed, whiles Iruka and Mizuki stared at the figure. Iruka eyes look as if it was about to pop out any moment. And Mizuki chuckled as the funny thing.

"He sure got your…" he couldn't finish the sentence because of the laughter escaping his mouth.

"Um… maybe you can pass the next test" Iruka said a sweat drop in the back of his head.

Naruto then turned back into his normal self as he went back in line.

"Wow this kid can't even do a simple transformation" Kiba said laughing.

Hinata felt a blush appear on her face. And Sasuke smirked.

'Maybe I should rip off his mouth and feed to that mutt he had' Naruto thought.

He didn't like anybody making him sound as if he was fool. He was better than that, but he had refused to do that. He didn't want to be in this stupid place.

And the day went on until it was down to shadow clone test, which Naruto had failed also.

"I thought he would do very well" Iruka said to Mizuki.

Mizuki sighed. "Me too, after all what they said. They spoke such wonders of this boy" he said.

Iruka shook his head. "I know he wouldn't have fail on purpose"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't" Mizuki said getting off of his chair.

=x=x=x=

Naruto sat on the swings at the academy. He had achieved his goal and that was failing the test. He smiled to himself. "I'm so glad"

He watched as the children gathered in front of the Academy building talking about their success. All Naruto could have done was smile… a twisted smile.

"They talk so high of their selves now, but 90% of them wouldn't even make it" he said.

In the crowd stood two girls, "Could you believe he was the only who had fail the test… all three of them" one of them said.

"He'd only been here for a day… of course he wasn't going to make it. He doesn't even look like a ninja" the next one said laughing. The other girl joined the laughter.

Hinata stood from the distance and watched as Naruto sat on the swings.

"So he failed" Hokage said.

"Yes… I thought you guys spoke high of this boy" Iruka said.

"I knew he would do something like that. Pass him" Hokage said.

"But Iruka…

"That's an order" Hokage said staring out of his window.

Iruka stared at the back of his head. "Yes…my lord"

=x=x=x=

"So you failed the test" Mizuki said as he sat on the building with Naruto.

Naruto stared at the man. "Who cares about the tests?"

Mizuki laughed as the wind blew his silver hair back and forth. "A lot of people care about it. It shows the whole world what they are capable of doing"

"Well I don't care about it. It's just as waste of time"

"Well I was going to tell you something that can benefit both you and me" Mizuki said.

Naruto stared at the man his eye brows lifted. Mizuki whispered in Naruto's ear. His eyes became wide. "Hmmm… and no one will know and I'll become stronger" Naruto replied licking his lips.

Mizuki smiled. "Yes…

"The Secret scroll" Naruto said looking up at the sky.

=x=x=x=x=

"Iruka come quick! Naruto I saw Naruto going in the old temple with holds the scrolls" Mizuki said in a panic.

"Naruto" Iruka said before leaving the building.

Naruto took a huge scroll from the building, before three kunai knives went to his feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Put back those scrolls"

In the Hokage office there were many chunin and jonin ninjas complaining.

"You know what the scroll contains Hokage. Why would he do something like that?" one of them shouted.

"Yeah, they should have killed him long ago"

The other ninjas cheered.

The Hokage raised his hand to silence them. "Don't worry about it" was all he said.

The ninjas stood there confused.

Naruto sat down under three and opened up the scroll, only 10 seconds of looking in it, he was 'almost' hit on his head, but he dodged it.

"C'mon Iruka seriously, you should have known better than that" Naruto said looking at the man who was panting.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Iruka half shouted at the boy.

Naruto stared at him. "I was just doing with Mizuki told me to do"

"Mizuki…"Iruka said.

"He told me if I looked at the scroll I would gain more knowledge and become a ninja" Naruto said. All if it was a lie. Why would he want to become a ninja? No! Why would he need the knowledge when he had already knew most of the things The Hokage didn't even know… that whole village and the council didn't know. Why would he need such a scroll like this? Did Mizuki really think he was gullible?

Iruka looked sadly at the boy as he took the scroll from him. "Naruto you could get in serious trouble. You should have known better. I was going to come to tell you that you had pass the test and you could have become a ninja"

Naruto stared at Iruka his eyes full of hate, but of course Iruka didn't notice it. 'That son of a….

Kunai's fell from the tree in which Iruka and Naruto dodge, but some of it hit Iruka in his knee and side. It didn't manage to hit any vital organs.

"Would you believe anything that comes out of that boy's mouth" Mizuki said standing from the tree.

They glared at the man.

"Naruto give me the scroll or else I kill you and Iruka" Mizuki said narrowing his eyes.

Naruto stared at the man and he began to laugh. Iruka had stared at Naruto as if he was going crazy. Naruto than stopped laughing and glared at Mizuki with narrowed eyes.

"I really wonder if ninjas such as you have any since" he said in a cold tone. "You really think I would go to great lengths to steal a scroll for you… someone below my standards" Naruto said walking closer to Mizuki.

Mizuki grabbed a shuriken and threw it at Naruto in fear. He quickly caught it and turned to Iruka. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei I'll protect you… the weak" he said.

Iruka glared at Naruto before blacking out. "WH…what did he put in these kunai knife" he said before spacing out.

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Hmmm… it looks like there was poison in the Kunai's"

Naruto glared at Mizuki who was getting angry. "I would really think somebody like you would know me. After all I work for them don't I?"

Naruto threw the kunai back at Mizuki who dodge it. He jumped from the tree and ran up to Naruto and went to aim for his face, but Naruto had quickly caught his fist.

"Gah" Mizuki said as he stared in the blonde eyes.

Naruto squeezed Mizuki white hand tightly that some of his blood started to pour from his pores.

"Ugh!"

He couldn't help but stare into Naruto's eyes which turned into blood red. He saw something in Naruto eyes that he had never seen in anybody eyes before. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt something coming up. He looked down and saw that Naruto hand was in his stomach.

"What on… he couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his stomach being pulled up into his mouth. Yes Naruto had actually ripped Mizuki stomach all the way up to his throat along with his heart and intestines.

Mizuki taste the blood and he slumped back. His now dead body was cold. Naruto threw him to the floor.

"And I thought you were going to put up a fight. Awe" he said sadly. "Just when I said I actually had a competition" he said walking to Iruka.

"Hmmm… I could kill you also and blame it on Mizuki… but then I know the old man is watching me" Naruto said as he brushed his hair back.

He picked up Iruka and put him over his shoulder. "Let's get you to a hospital before the old man eats me"

=x=x=x=x=

"So Mizuki tried to steal the Secret Scroll, I always knew he was up to know good" Iruka said lying on the hospital bed.

The Hokage nodded. "Luckily Naruto isn't stupid" he said looking at blonde boy who was glaring at the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled as he stared at the ninja head band in the boy's pocket. Iruka stared at Naruto.

"Thank you" Iruka said.

Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Oh and by the way Naruto… PUT THAT DAMN NINJA BAND ON PROPERLY. YOU ARE NOW A NINJA OF KONOHA AND YOU CAN'T SHOW THE RESPECT OF BEING ONE" Iruka shouted at the boy.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But Iruka-

"No buts do it NOW!"

Sarutobi laughed at the two. "Yes Naruto as fellow ninja you must sow the respect"

Naruto sighed as he wrapped the ninja band around his left arm. He stared at the thing in disgust.

"What's the matter?" Sarutobi asked.

"Blue is not a good color for me" Naruto said.

Iruka and Sarutobi stared at the blonde and laughed; which made a tint of blush appear on Naruto face as a hint of embarrassment.

**Review **


	6. Kill the Pink Hair Girl

**Thank you for reviews.**

**(^o^) I rather Naruto be evil, then good for some reason. I like him with attitude and feisty. LOL**

**And Naruto isn't cold and stuck up. He still has emotions. He's just a bit… well he has angry issues. **

Naruto kicked the empty can on the road as he walked to the training ground. Apparently his team mates were going to be there and they had to meet their sensei.

"Stupid everybody" Naruto said grumbling.

He saw a girl with pink hair and he stopped in his tracks. His eyes twitched as he saw her standing there, talking with. He gasped. Oh hell to the no. He was to be put on a team with a pink hair bitch who only cared for her beauty and ignorant Uchiha. He wanted to scream at the world, until he stopped and think.

"They are going to have chunin exams… and there are three of them" he said. A small smirk formed on his face. "So if I kill her…" he said clasping his hand together. "Hmm… that's a chance I'm ready to take"

He walked up to the twelve years old and stared blankly in their face. Sakura stared at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you failed the exams" she said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "This girl was annoying him already. He needed to get rid of her. "Well it wasn't fair what they did since I had just arrived… so yeah" he said giving her a toothy smile.

She stared at him, before turning back to Sasuke. "Sasuke… you look very cool today" she said, her fan mode had activate.

Naruto smiled dropped of his face and he went to sit underneath the tree. "Ugh! That was so disgusting" he said as put his arm behind his head. He stared up at the apple tree that was shading him and stared at a man who was holding an orange book. He blinked at the young man.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto" the man in the tree said.

"And you're must be my perverted sensei" Naruto replied closing his eyes.

The man, Hatake Kakashi, jumped from the tree. "I'm your sensei. My name is Hatake Kakashi" he said as he looked at the pink and black hair boy.

"Well you're like 30 minutes late" Sakura said pointing at the man.

"Well… there was this old woman and- yeah I was late. Okay?" he said.

Sasuke had an anime sweat drop on the back of head.

"Okay I would like you to tell me your name and your life goals" Kakashi said kneeling on the floor. "Hmmm… starting with you, pinky"

Sakura gave Kakashi a deadly glare. "Well… my name is Haruno Sakura"… and she kept on blushing as she stared at the Uchiha. "And I would like to" stares at Uchiha.

Naruto stared at her. Was she really serious? 'Kill me now!' he thought.

"What about you ducky?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he blocked out with Kakashi had said. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and my main goal is to destroy a certain someone who close to me"

"Whoa…dark" Kakashi said in a bore tone. "Blonde boy with the attitude"

"Uzumaki Naruto… main goals is none of your business" he said smiling at Kakashi.

'This seem kid will be the death of me' Kakashi thought.

He got up. "Well I will test you on your skills. So be here early in the morning, and do not be late" he said turning around. "Oh… and don't eat breakfast" he said before disappearing.

Sakura jumped from her seat. "Hey Sasuke- do you want to-

"No" he said as he walked away coolly.

The pink hair girl followed him. Naruto sat there as he stared at the teens walking away. He shook his head. "I'll have to kill her for sure"

**Review. **


	7. Fail the test and still Pass

**Thanks for the reviews…  
>Sorry I haven't upload any chapter in a while. Had Exams and National Exams… So yeah and I've been underneath a lot of stress. But I hope I get a lot of reviews. I'll try to upload regularly.<strong>

**Thank you!**

**Previous chapter**

**"No" he said as he walked away coolly.**

**The pink hair girl followed him. Naruto sat there as he stared at the teens walking away. He shook his head. "I'll have to kill her for sure"**

The sun was barely out and the sounds of the birds were chirping. The three soon-to-be-ninjas walked up to one another. They stayed there until the sun came out and they yawned and yawned.

The three pre-teens stayed there for over 2 hours waiting for the fate, Kakashi-sensei. The blazing sun was scorching hot and not a single when was out.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day…

"Hey you're late!" Sakura said screeching at the late Sensei.

Naruto looked up at her and glares. Only if Sakura had seen this glare she would have turned into stones by now.

"Well a black cat past my path so I had to take the long way" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Arrrg!" Sakura said.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Let's get started shall we" he said as walked to a log that was cut.

The genins looked at Kakashi vaguely. He placed an alarm clock on the tree stomp.

"Okay this is quite simple" he said holding two bells in his hand. "If you manage to capture these two bells from me, you pass, but if you don't I tie you up to this log" he said pointing at it. "And I eat my lunch in front of you" he said.

"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast" Sakura grumbled.

But then Sakura looked at his hand. "But sensei there's only two bells and there are three of us. How is that going to work?" she asked.

"Well that's it. One of you three gets tie up to the log" he said smiling. "And you're quickly disqualified and that one goes back to the Academy"

Naruto stared wide eye. 'Well if that's the case I'm just going to flunk this test' he thought.

"You can use any weapons you desire" he said.

"But those weapons are too dangerous Kakashi" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, it's not like you can catch me" he said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. In the far distant there was a voice. "Let the game begins"

It was a long day, and many mishaps happened, but not one of them managed to capture a bell. Naruto just lied underneath the tree as his other team tried to capture the bell. Sasuke and Sakura huff and puff as the slump down next to the log, until they heard a very irritated person. "Let go of me!"

Kakashi came to the logs and tied Naruto up. "ARGHH! You (beep) let me (beep)" Naruto said with a lot of curse words coming out of his mouth.

Sakura blushed at the words she never knew existed. "Well since you did not participate you will have no food and you'll go back to the academy" Kakashi said. "Do not feed him or else you two will be sent back a long with him" he said throwing the food to them.

As they ate Naruto was praising his lord in the inside. 'Hallelujah!' he thought. But then his belly started to grumble. 'Not even hunger will stop my happiness' he said smiling in the inside.

Sasuke stared at him and shove a rice ball in his mouth which Naruto started to choke on.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked. "Kakashi-sensei said not to feed him"

Sasuke glared at him. "Well he isn't here" he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do I look like some d-

Sakura pushed a fish in his mouth. "You're right!" she said her eyes glittering.

Naruto swallowed it. "You purposely meant to do that you bit-

He was cut off again, by Sasuke shoving some more food in his mouth.

Naruto tried to swallow it. "Sto-

"So you guys still fed him even after I told you not too" Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked up. "He was hungry and-

"All three of you guys pass the test"

"WHAT! BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID WHOEVER WAS TIED UP TO THE LOG WAS GOING TO BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADECMY!" Naruto shouted.

"But they showed-

Blah! You already know the rest.

An hour had pass since Naruto was untied. "I am so going to kill them. Both!" he said hitting his head against the tree. He wanted to cry. But he stopped hitting his head. "I'm going to have fun" he said an evil smile plastered his face.

After the fight in the Hidden Mist Village the team 7 came back.

"Well it's now time for you guys to complete your chunin exams. I wish you all the luck" Kakashi said before disappearing.

…**.**

**Please review. **

**I was too lazy to right that fight in the Mist Village. Just know that Naruto did not go nine tail or show his true strength. :}**


	8. Sand Village

**( ._.) I know… I know… I haven't updated this since FOREVER! I guess you guys should thank NaruHinafan20. The story seems a little rush in my opinion, and there were some mistakes, but this story will be back on track. (Hopefully with more details) So enjoy. O-o And it was called the Village Hidden in The Waves. O: Well you guys know what I meant. *hehe* Sasuke also activated his Sharigan.**

_**~And before you readers read the story, I would just like you to take a quick second to pray for the parents and family member who lost their children and family in the shooting of the Elementary school and the stabbing in China. And for those who lose their lives every day. **_

_An hour had pass since Naruto was untied. "I am so going to kill them. Both!" he said hitting his head against the tree. He wanted to cry. But he stopped hitting his head. "I'm going to have fun" he said an evil smile plastered his face._

_After the fight in the Hidden Mist Village the team 7 came back._

_"Well it's now time for you guys to complete your chunin exams. I wish you all the luck" Kakashi said before disappearing._

…_._

"Do you believe him? He just left us." Sakura said aggravated. However, she quickly turned around with hearts in her eyes. "So Sasuke, would you like to… I don't know… get some…food?"

"No" he said before walking away coolly with his hands in his pockets.

She frowned. Naruto walked past her and whispered, "Tick tock… tick tock" with a soft tone.

Sakura froze. There was nothing but silence. She was wondering if she had heard right.

"What did you say?" she said turning around, but he was no longer there. The streets were long and narrow and not a site was there, so how was he able to leave so quickly?

"Oh… I thought…" she shook her head. "Must be the wind" she said before skipping home to tell her mother and father about the glorious event that had taken place.

Naruto yawned as the sun rays beamed on him. He wore his little hat and blue pajamas.

"W-Oh yeah" he said confused.

He got out of bed and made some butter toast. "Eh…today seems very strange" he said looking out of his window.

After he had finished eating he went and took a long shower. He soon changed and walked out of his house to "pick up trash".

"I find this an insult to my level of power" he said putting his hand behind his back. "Oh well… the real show soon starts" he said chuckling. "I think this year may actually be interesting"

He headed out to the area where he had to meet his "team".

After they had picked up the trash and weed grass, the teams went walking down the aisle.

"So Kakashi-sensei, this exam will determine whether we make it or not?" Sakura asked as the team went through the alley way.

He nodded. "Yup. But now I must be gone" he said before disappearing in a large puff of smoke.

Team 7 twitched their eyebrow.

"What a lazy Sensei" Naruto mumbled.

"Oh shut up loser" Sakura said walking in the front.

Naruto eyed her. 'It's okay Naruto. Be patient and I'll have the fun I've been searching for.' he thought.

Sasuke scoffed as he walked off.

"Wait for me Sasuke" Sakura said running next to the boy.

Naruto lagged behind. "How did I managed to be put on a team with no morals… well 'her' I guess" he said grumbling.

As the team was walking they heard a kid shout. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

They turned the corner to see a guy wearing a black "pajamas", so Naruto would put it, holding the 3rd grandson.

"Hey… what's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"THIS MUFFIN WON'T PUT ME DOWN" the little boy shouted, who was being held upside down. "DO you not know who I am? I'm the grandson of the third HOKAGE!" he said throwing a tantrum.

The older boy poked the boy on his cheek. "So?" he said grinning.

"I think you've had enough fun for now. Put him down" Sakura said walking up. 'This will prove to Sasuke I have some guts' her inner self said.

The boy turned around and glared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I demand you put him down"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "What is she trying to do?" he asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. He started to walk over, but he stopped when he felt someone staring down at him.

"Kankuro put down the kid" a cold voice said.

They looked around to see who had spoken, until they had spotted a boy hanging upside down the tree. He had red hair, a tattoo above his eyes and sea green eyes that were emotionless. He had a big gourd on his back and wore all black.

"Fine" he said releasing the boy who dropped on his head.

"OW" he said holding his head. He jumped up quickly. "I'm telling my grandfather on you" he said pointing at him.

"Beat it!" he said with little droplets of spit flying out of his mouth.

The boy ran away like a wet dog.

Naruto shook his head. 'Stupid Konohamaru' he thought.

"Well Kankuro would have you gotten yourself into?" a feminine voice asked.

Team 7 stared at the blonde spiked hair girl, who carried a large fan.

"What is up with you these guys and carrying big objects on them?" Sasuke asked/grumbled underneath his breath.

"You guys aren't leaf ninjas, so who are you exactly?" Sakura asked.

'Why is this bitch trying to act so high and mighty?' Naruto thought.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"We're do you think you're going! I'm about to talk" the blonde hair girl said.

Naruto turned around and smirked. "Looks like we have a feisty one. Go ahead. Speak" he said amused.

She glared at him. "To answer your question pinky, we're from the Sand Village and we've come here to perform in the Chunin Exams. So does that answer your question?" she said being cocky.

'CHA! Who does this girl think she is showing me up in front of my precious Sasuke-kun' she thought. "Well stop making trouble" Sakura said.

"What did you just say to me?" the girl said, anger in her voice

"Temari, Enough." The red hair boy said jumping from the tree.

"But Gaara…

"Enough" he said dryly. "Let's go" he said crossing his arm.

The two teens walked with the short red hair boy, known as Gaara, away.

"There nerve of those people" Sakura said.

"Well those people could've easily wiped you out" Naruto said.

"Not in my village they weren't" Sakura retorted.

Naruto sighed. "Let's go" he said.

~Review.

(Don't forget to pray for those who lost their lives)


End file.
